False Identities
by JudexJass
Summary: Usui is forced to go to England to gain his freedom once and for all, under the identity of William Shane Walker to hide and protect his true identity. Meanwhile, Ayuzawa's plane crashes on the way to England to enter the University which just offered her a full scholarship. She wakes up with no memory of who she really is, in the clutches of a man intent on destroying the Walkers.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.

**Summary**: Usui is forced to go to England to gain his freedom once and for all, under the identity of William Shane Walker to hide and protect his true identity. Meanwhile, Ayuzawa's plane crashes on the way to England to be with Usui and to enter the University which just offered her a full scholarship. She wakes up with no memory of who she really is, in the clutches of Terrence Youngblood, who claims that she is Michigan Youngblood, his twin sister. Deep hatred runs between the Youngbloods and the Walkers. Forced to kill each other, will their love prevail? Or will they end up like the real Michigan and William?

Hey everybody! So, this is currently my second story, I love Usui and Ayuzawa's pairing so much that I just could not stop writing stories about them. I hope you like it. ^-^

* * *

**Prologue**

_Not a tear to shed,_

_Just always remember_

_If from your side,_

_Far away I wander_

_Destiny will find a way_

_To bring us back together_

The sun was barely seen on the horizon. Soon, it would leave, give way to the dark. Ironically, the same thing was happening to her. Soon, she won't be able to stop the tears from falling.

"I don't want you to go." She finally spoke.

She felt his presence behind her. She can feel his gaze on her. _'I can't look at him. I can't look into those stupid eyes of his.'_ Tears threatened to fall.

"Ayuzawa, look at me." He held her shoulders, felt her resistance. He felt her sadness, and her stubbornness. It made him smile, despite the sadness in his heart. "Please."

She took a deep breath. She's not going to cry. She won't be weak. Especially, in front of this idiot. Slowly, she turned from the window to face him. Their gazes meet; amber eyes and emerald ones, both robbed of laughter and happiness.

"Ayuzawa, I don't want to go either, but, it's the only way to win my freedom. It's the only way to protect you."

"It's just unfair, and stupid. Whoever said I needed protection, anyway? Besides, freedom is your birthright. It's been yours the moment you were born."

He sighed.

"You're still a girl, Misa-chan. And, I know it's unfair, but being born having ties with the Walker family deprived me of freedom the moment I took my first breath of air. I'll be back, I promise."

"When?"

"I don't know. They'll probably keep me there until the company's status is stabled. I can't tell you more as it is part of the deal."

"Why? Have they found a suitable bride for you already?" Different emotions were overtaking her, especially jealousy. She kept her voice normal although her eyes narrowed a bit.

Usui laughed. "You look cute when you're jealous, Misa-chan," He moved closer until their proximity made her blush. "And it's turning me on," he whispered in her ear.

She quickly pushed him away. Her cheeks still felt hot. "Pervert," she mumbled.

"I'd have to cease to exist once the deal is over. No arranged marriages, since it would be an inconvenience. They hate me that much, but at present, there's nothing much that they can do,"

"What do you mean cease to exist? They are not going to kill you or something, are they?" her tone was raised.

"Aww... Worried for me, Misa-chan?"

He pressed his forehead into hers. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be back for you."

She pushed him away.

"What if I'm not in Japan anymore?" she asked warily.

"Going somewhere, Prez?" he eyed her suspiciously. "Even if you go to the darkest, deepest part of the Earth, I'll always find you. Always."

She mumbled. And blushed deep crimson red.

His arms envelop her. She felt bitter sorrow too much to push him away.

Every moment with him right now was heaven. She buries her head deeper in his chest.

"Alright. But, you'd better come back. You hear?" she finally spoke.

"Loud and clear, my foxy Prez,"

* * *

"Where is she?" He clenched his fists tighter. His hatred was consuming him. Hatred for the bastard who called himself a human being facing him.

A long, cold and mocking laugh answered him.

He shut his eyes for a moment. Ironic, he thinks, the same gold shade of sunshine in their hair, the same pair of baby blue eyes. But _her_ deep blue eyes makes him alive, he feels everything around him disappear when he loses himself in them, unlike the ones he was staring into at this moment. Gazing into those orbs as blue as the color of her eyes, he was filled with nothing but rage and the desire to commit bloody murder.

He exhales. He gazes into those blue eyes, matching hatred with deeper hate.

"I wouldn't worry myself with that anymore if I were you William," his enemy answered. Those cold blue eyes mocking him. The bloody hell he cares. One thing, and only one mattered. Her.

"I swear that I have yet to find the person who stoops lower than you," William could feel his nails digging deeper into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter. "Kidnapping your own sister? Bastard."

Terrence's temper flared up. The silence that filled the room was disturbed by the gritting of teeth.

"I did it for her own good. But, it's no use explaining that to a complete idiot like you. Michigan will soon thank me on her knees for doing this. You don't deserve her, filth runs through your veins. Filth that you Walkers dare to call blood. Bloody murderers," Terrence's passionate hatred rang through every word.

"Tch," he smirked. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He could feel his control starting to break down. Cautiously, he struggled to keep his temper below the limit, a little bit more and he might just end this here and now.

Terrence grinned maliciously. "You might just want to check your tone and your choice of words, William," a distinct click. 'I _may_ have the upper hand in this battle,"

William just gave a nonchalant glance at the weapon. He remained composed and disturbingly placid.

Terrence felt all the more insulted. He shouted with all the rage and fury he kept inside him. He wanted to see fear in the eyes of his prey. Just like the fear in her eyes must have been, when these heartless bastards. . .

"I'll make all of you suffer. You murdered her," Terrence laughed. The kind of laugh that rang inside out with pure and unmistakable evil. "I will have my revenge. When I'm through with you, no woman, man or child who carry the Walker blood will ever beg to live. I'll make you all pay for her death," his voice rang loud through the dim room. The lightning flashes every now and then.

Terrence focuses his gaze on the man in front of him. He smiles with pure malice.

"And I shall start my revenge, on you," aiming the gun at William's left chest.

She ran barefoot, wearing the maid's uniform as her disguise she had escaped her brother's prison. The prison meant for her, she thought bitterly. Terrence had been so consumed by his hatred for the Walkers, he forgot his promise to her.

The rain was incessant, cold and hard on her skin, her face. Every drop felt like tiny pebbles thrown at her. Every step as she ran marred the whiteness of her feet with mud.

He said he never wants to see her cry. He promised that he would not let what happened to him and Samantha would never happen to her. He promised that he would let her feel love freely. Free. Lies, she thought bitterly.

She hears footsteps behind her. They were still too far away but she speeds faster.

They ran after her, but she sped on. She heard her brother's mad laugh. His oaths of revenge. She ran up the stairs. She throws the door open. Locked in their own hatred they hardly heard the loud sound the door made as it hits the concrete wall, breaking the still silence.

Her hair was dripping wet, her clothes. Her pale skin seemed cold. Liam looked at her, his sea blue eyes betrayed his relief as he saw her standing safe and sound. They spoke through their eyes.

But she saw her brother's eyes fixed on Liam. Hatred blazed in their depths. She saw his hand close on the trigger.

"Terrence, stop this madness!" She pleaded.

"Liam, no!"

A gunshot.

A deafening silence follows.


End file.
